The Eyes of the Dead
by Satans Little Toy
Summary: Duo has locked himself in his mind, and he is now killing those he cares for most. If he continues, will he even kill the one he loves? Gore, angst...i dunno what else to say.


The Eyes of the Dead  
By  
Satins Little Toy  
  
A/N Wasn't originally a GW fic, it was a part time thing I wrote for a friend of mine a while back, found it in my e-mail files and decided after a little editing, it would make a fully disturbed fan fic for the G-Boys. However, I do clame full responsibility for the fucked-up-ed-ness. Lots of bloodshed and nifty cool weapons. Torture, angst. Yada yada... bla bla...yep, that's about all I can think of right now.... I'm sure ill come up w/ more ways to torture these people later on. I'm planning on making this like 10 or 20 chapters long, but they will be short, I'm not patient enough to write a 30-page chapter in one sitting.  
  
Warnings: gore, psychotic behavior, angst, depression. Not for those of weak mind and stomach.  
  
Chapter One: Audience of Corpses  
  
She was so beautiful... young, pretty, nice. Perfect in every way. That's what they love you know. Perfection torn apart, limb for limb, left bleeding and writhing on the floor. My audience loves what I do. They sit staring at the table through gaping holes that once held eyes. Their mouths hang opened wide, rotting teeth brown with decay. They all stare, day after day, cast after cast. They watch as the screams rip across the room desperately calling for those ears, those ears that have, so long ago stopped hearing. They cry out to my audience of corpses.  
  
I come out of my thoughts, looking to the screaming girl before me. So young, so pretty, it's a shame really. But, I have to give them what they want now don't I? So lovely...soon though, very soon they will be creating something more beautiful. I picked up a scalpel off of a small, rusted steel table. Then walked over to her naked form. She was tied so that she was standing in a steel box. Arms and legs at each corner. Smooth untainted flesh exposed, vulnerable. I walked around her, so that I was facing her back. I stared at her; letting my fingers trail along her spine, then, cut a thin line, barely breaking the skin from her left shoulder, to the center of her shoulder blades, then created an identical line on the opposite side. Stopping when the two lines met. I exhaled on her back, letting my warm breath create goose bumps along her spine. She half screamed, half cried, and then begged for me to stop. Suddenly I was very angry with this beautiful girl. This wonderful girl had managed to piss me off. I leaned over her shoulder and blew out a small breath in her ear. Then whispered in a soft, deathly tone.  
  
"Good girls don't cry, Relena. Its not becoming of a pretty thing like yourself, mamma would be ashamed"  
  
I looked back at her shoulders, the lines that I had made were now dripping blood, I smiled to myself then placed the scalpel against her skin where the two lines met and drew a third down the middle of her spine, creating a Y. I stopped at the small of her back and then returned to my table, fumbling until I found what I was looking for, five meat hooks. Her eyes widened as she saw what I was holding in my hands and she let out a loud scream as she pulled fruitlessly at the restraints. I looked back and her and smiled. She was sobbing now, and between her gasps for air, she repeated the word no over and over again.  
  
" I thought I told you not to cry, it only makes it hurt worse, 'Lena "  
  
I grabbed the hooks and returned to her trembling form. Quickly calculating the distance and height I attached the hooked to the frame she was tied to and then looked at her. She was really becoming quite annoying, I would have to shut her up somehow, and god only knows what she will be like when I actually cut her.  
  
" Listen 'Lena, I know you don't wanna feel pain, so I'm gonna make it a little better for you, ok?"  
  
I immediately grabbed a muzzle of sorts; it is, in actuality, two thick peaces of leather covering a steel plate. I placed it over her mouth and buckled it tightly around her head. I like to keep my projects alive for a while, so I filled a serene with Novocain and a mild anesthetic and injected the mix into her arm.  
  
"Its alright, you wont feel a thing now."  
  
I smiled as the sedatives began to take their effects on her, she slipped into sleep. Once she was completely relaxed and limp in her bindings I pulled out another, sharper scalpel and began to cut the lines completely. After I had completely severed her skin, I found a pair of tongs and grabbed the point of skin between her shoulders and pulled upward forcing the skin to peel away for her flesh. Grabbing a meat hook I pulled the skin up above her sleeping head and slipped the steel barb through it, suspending it above her letting it drip blood along her legs and onto the floor. I then pulled at the left piece of skin, and ripped it at an angle, so that it hung like a bats wing, and hooked the corner of it as well. I repeated these steps until three of the five hooks were in her skin, then I grabbed the scalpel and cut two more lines, right at the base of her spine, and hooked the skin so that it spread out angled downward, completing my piece for now. Mind you, this would not have been beautiful, had I simply cut her skin off, oh no. It was still attached to her, just, peeled away like you would peel away a wet towel. Lovely... and even more beautiful, because, she is not dead.  
  
My audience loves it. They always do.  
  
Note: forgive me...that was extremely disturbing...but not near as disturbing as it was in my mind...I LOVE IT! Hehehehehe Oh, one more thing, this is from Duo's POV. Have fun w/ this one ya'll!! 


End file.
